


What if?

by NamiWave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/pseuds/NamiWave
Summary: Kara's dreams are haunted by missed opportunities.





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).

  
  
---  
|   
---|---  
|   
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Somehow, a character or characters glimpse what their life may have been like if one pivotal event had not happened, or had happened differently. Think it's a wonderful life." Hope you like it!


End file.
